


I Couldn't Hide From The Thunder

by asllapiscu



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, M/M, Self-Reflection, first chapt takes place before ep 26, later chapts are btwn 27-30, ryusen is more bg sorry folks, these tags are for future chapts too hope ur ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: A small collection of Misora and Sawa reflecting on each other's attachment, feelings, and wishing for a place to belong.





	I Couldn't Hide From The Thunder

Useless. That's how Misora feels every time she watches any of the boys walk out of the cafe to battle smash, or to fight back Seito’s army, or - just in general. She's always left behind on the sidelines, waiting here and wishing and praying and hoping that they'll always come back, safe and sound. Her biggest fears had always been the world coming to an end and watching it all unfold; but now it’s hard for her to admit that she doesn’t fear losing more of her family as well. Yes, her biggest fear has transformed and manifested to the realization that losing everyone and not being able to stop it, it _terrifies_ her.

Her heart shakes and her body trembles as she finds herself awake, drenched in sweat. She's trying to take deep breaths, pushing down the same nightmare she’s been having every night. The memory comes for her every time she wakes up, having to face her fear directly - but she doesn't want to. She wants it to go away; she wants the war to stop and for everyone to _come home_.

Or at the very least, become strong enough to risk her life for them in return.

She never once considered the possibility of fighting herself like they do. After all, all her energy was always spent on needing to purify bottles for Sento’s sake. Her dreams involve her using some form of magic, a power that she hasn’t witnessed ever before. And just as they’d come, the powers would vanish, and it’d be too late. Destruction would come forth as she’d watch all her loved ones scream, but to no avail. She’s no help at all, she’d realized, and has become nothing more than a liability.

_“I promise to protect you.”_

Misora doesn't want protection. In fact, she just wants to ensure _their_ safety. She wants to fight alongside all of them and protect them too. Instead here she is, trying not to hyperventilate in her own bed. Weak, she feels weak and useless and like -

_Nothing._

Tears sting her eyes as her vision blurs. It all just hurts so much and she feels so numb from it all. Staring at the ceiling as she feels frozen in place, she can’t move an inch, not a single muscle - she’s frozen, frozen, _frozen._

It takes a moment for Misora to come out of these thoughts when she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She quickly turns over to cover her face in her pillow so no one has to see her having (another) meltdown. Banjou should be asleep with Sento working on something or other, and Kazumi should be off training; who else would come in so late into the hideout? With her having woken up mid-nightmare, in the middle of a meltdown, this isn’t something Misora needs.

“Misora? Are you asleep?”

When she recognizes the voice, Misora feels the pain lighten a bit. The soft voice helps bring her back to reality, away from the nightmare and the self-loathing thoughts. She feels her bed shift in weight as the person sits next to her. All Misora hears is the thundering of her own heartbeat when it’s only quiet, until she feels a hand running through her hair.

“I can tell you’re awake. Are you all right?”

“Sawa,” Misora breathes out, feeling a little more peaceful now. Sawa manages not to stop petting her as she feels Sawa lay on the bed next to her. Misora’s trying desperately to stop from trembling, so Sawa wouldn’t notice, but soon enough she feels an arm wrap around her. “I had a nightmare…”

The hug becomes tighter and she relaxes into the hold. She’s not sure how it managed to slip her mind that Sawa passes through Nascita frequently, even at night. Truth be told, Misora was more worried about being caught by Sento or Banjou… She’s glad it’s Sawa that’s here instead.

Because the boys haven’t noticed, that as they went off fighting a war, Misora found herself growing closer to Sawa. With her father gone, and the boys never home for more than a few hours, Misora found herself alone. At least, she did when Sawa wouldn’t be in the cafe either. But Sawa began to come more often too, and even stay some nights to help keep Misora company. It makes her happy, to have someone understand her worry and to help shoulder the pain.

“Sento called me and said he heard you screaming in your sleep. He asked me to come over to check on you.”

Or maybe the boys have noticed. She’ll remember this.

“Couldn’t he have come down to check on me himself then?” Her voice wavers but Sawa laughs and it warms Misora’s heart. She wants to hold onto that laughter forever, to drive away the screams that ring from her nightmares.

“You didn’t want me to come then?”

“No, you have to stay now, you’re not leaving,” Misora turns to face Sawa and then releases a huff. She’s doing her best to pout at her, but Sawa manages to see through Misora every time. Sawa gingerly caresses Misora’s cheek, offering her a smile as Misora tries to remember how to breathe. Just a few moments ago she was able to take deep breaths, now she can’t seem to manage even a single inhale as she can’t stop staring right at Sawa.

Maybe Misora will take it easy on Sento then.

“What kind of nightmare did you have?”

“I’ve… been having the same one for a while,” Misora admits as her voice softens. It’s hard to talk about it out loud, afraid that if she does it’ll suddenly come to life. But she steels herself, looking right at Sawa again before being able to continue. “A flash of green and yellow lights, power all around me, and then it’s gone. Once it’s gone, I see it all; cities being destroyed and people crying for help, and I -”

“Misora, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s just a dream,” Sawa says softly before humming. She starts running her hands through Misora’s hair again, as Misora comes to realize she’s hyperventilating. This is stressful, and it’s taking its toll on her. “I know it’s scary, but it’s okay. You’re here now, we’re all here, it’s okay.”

The words hit Misora deeply, feeling a weight almost come off. Tears form again, but this time she lets them flow freely, crying into Sawa’s arms as she holds onto her tightly. Sawa’s right - it’s just a dream. Right here, right now, she’s holding onto Sawa as Sento and Banjou are asleep upstairs and Kazumi’s probably coming back any time soon. Everyone’s okay. Everyone’s here. It’s only a dream.

“Thank you, Sawa,” Misora manages to squeak out, her voice cracking from the tears. Outside of her father and Sento, Misora hasn’t felt like she’s at home - until now. Holding onto Sawa like this, needing her presence and hearing her voice, _this_ is like home to her. Maybe she’s growing too attached to her, but Misora really doesn’t care. She needs Sawa around, for nights like this and for every day after.

“Are you feeling better? Do you think you can try to sleep again?”

“Only if you stay,” and Sawa laughs again. Misora can nearly smile when she feels Sawa inch closer and leave a kiss on her forehead.

“Good night, Misora.”

  
  


When Misora wakes up again, she finds herself alone. She’s shocked at first, wondering if Sawa being here was only just a dream too. But when she turns around, she finds a note on her stuffed rabbit. She slowly gets up and reaches over to grab it.

_Come upstairs when you wake up. You looked peaceful, and I didn’t want to interrupt your dream._

_We’ll be here, waiting._

_-Sawa_

Misora feels her chest bloom as she can’t help but wear a wide smile. She looks over the word “we” again over and over as she finally gets up from bed and starts to change for the day. _“We.”_ Her family - her wild, sometimes too crazy, but all the same far too loving family of friends. They’re waiting for her.

When she gets upstairs, she’s greeted by several faces - all of them, her family. Sento and Banjou are off eating by the counter like they normally are, bickering back and forth about something trivial. Kazumi is sitting by the couch, near the table in the center, talking with Sawa as she’s plating. When they notice Misora had arrived, Sawa smiles.

“Good morning, Misora. Did you sleep well?”

Sento’s ears perk up at the suggestion, turning his chair to face everyone as he wears a smug smile. Misora frowns, already knowing what’s about to come next.

“I would think she did since you answered my call, Sawa.”

“Eh? What call?” Kazumi is left unheard as Misora crosses her arms.

“Oh, Sento, that reminds me,” She starts as she walks over to him, eyeing him up and down. He’s confused, and the only one to seem bothered as Banjou’s too preoccupied by his own meal. “Why didn’t you come check on me yourself last night? It’s not like you weren’t sleeping either, right?” Misora raises a brow at him, watching Sento go from confused to slightly nervous.

“I-I _was_ trying to sleep. I thought you all wanted me to sleep more!”

Misora narrows her eyes at Sento, not believing his bluff for even a second. In fact, she notices how Banjou looks far too relaxed in this situation; blissfully unaware of the commotion going on around him. This time, it’s Misora’s turn to offer a smug smile.

“Banjou, how did you sleep?”

“Huh? Oh, well,” Banjou looks immediately to Sento, who now appears absolutely anxious. Misora can see Sento’s trying to convey some sort of secret message to Banjou, and then the other boy nods and clears his throat. “I guess okay? You know, Sento clings a lot more than he might look. He also takes more of the blankets and - ”

“Banjou!” Sento nearly jumps out of his chair as Misora begins to laugh. She holds her stomach as she watches the two squabble over how it’s supposed to be a secret and who cares it’s just blankets except no you idiot _this is not about the blankets._ She wipes a tear from her eye as Sento comes up to Misora, holding her arms and slightly shaking her.

“I was trying to help you! Why would you do this?!”

“Oh relax,” Misora says as her laughter dies down. She frees herself from Sento’s hold and pats him on the head, smiling. “It’s no secret. I’m glad you’re sleeping more. You’re right, I did always tell you to do that. But not like this - ”

“Misora!”

“Calm down Sento, Mittan’s just having fun. So what that you like to share a bed with a sweaty idiot?”

“Excuse me?” Both Sento and Banjou call out, realizing what just happened now is causing Sawa to giggle and Kazumi to chuckle. The two boys try to fight out that claim as Misora just watches it all, smiling to herself.

She watches it closely, feeling warmth burst in her heart. This is her family. Sawa’s right, they’re all here, right now, and that dream is nothing more than just a nightmare. Misora tries to take a good mental picture, wanting to keep this memory safe in case the nightmare ever tries to make her forget. She might not be able to do much, except maybe make them smile like right now, but maybe that’s enough.

She walks over to Sawa and smiles brightly at her. Sawa only smiles back, caught a little off guard.

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m just happy.”

“At Sento’s embarrassment?”

“That too,” Misora says before grabbing Sawa’s hand. Her eyes grow wide for a moment before they soften, the two girls just smiling at each other. They don’t even notice when Sento tries to draw attention to them holding hands, as it’s a failed attempt when Banjou and Kazumi tell him they don’t believe the trick, “for once.” Laughter rings through the cafe from all of this, and Misora wants to hold onto this feeling forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been planning on a misawa fic for a long time honestly and it wasn't originally like this but I like this end result more. misawa is real and powerful you guys, i love two lesbians.
> 
> catch me crying abt build @/mythxl on twitter bc it's really abt to end folks and i'm not ready


End file.
